Through It All
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: This is the long-awaited sequel to Waiting For You. Doctor Rin is driving home one night when she runs into a man and causes him to lose his memory. Now she's responsible for the consequences...what'll happen? A Rin/Koh fic. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: I'm back! everybody boos Aww, I'm hurt. Anyhow, I really appreciated all the support I'd gotten for my story Waiting for You so here I am with a sequel you could say. It's not really a sequel, it's more like a continue. Our main character is Rin. The pairing will be Rin and Kohaku, if you don't like it too bad. And of course I will have Sayo and Shippou in this story as well if you remember them from my last. Ok, now to begin!

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Inuyasha, he and the show and manga all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't even know why we have to write these things, I mean, anyone who's Inuyasha-crazed enough to go and start reading fan fiction and writing must know who the original cast and all belong to, so what's the point? Oh well.

Chapter 1

"Thanks for dinner mom, thanks for dinner dad," 21-year old Rin said happily to her mother and father. Sesshomaru and Kikyou smiled back at her.

"No problem honey," Kikyou replied. Rin grinned.

"You were always the best cook," Rin told her. (A/N: Remember that famous line from Waiting for You?) Kikyou smiled at her daughter.

"I have to agree," Rin's adopted 20-year old sister Sayo said.

"I'm a lucky man," Sesshomaru added, smiling at his wife. Yashy, a daughter of the family's former boxer puppy Inuyasha, barked and wagged her tail up at them as if agreeing with Sesshomaru. The family's boxer puppy had died not too long ago but had left the family with three pups, 2 females and 1 male. The two females were named Yashy and Yasha while the male was named Yash (A/N: Original eh?) Yashy was staying with Sesshomaru and Kikyou, Yasha stayed with Rin and Yash stayed with Sayo.

"We should be off now," Rin told them. Sesshomaru and Kikyou nodded understandingly.

"We're glad you two could take time out of your busy schedules to join us tonight," Kikyou added. Rin and Sayo smiled.

"Yes I'm so proud of my two little girls," Sesshomaru said, referring to Rin and Sayo. "Rin as a doctor and Sayo as a lawyer, what more could a father ask for?"

"Dad, you're embarrassing us," Sayo complained. Sesshomaru smiled. Rin pulled her coat on.

"Ok, we'll be going now," Rin said, nodding at her sister. Sesshomaru and Kikyou nodded. Rin waved to them cheerily, as did Sayo.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" they called as they headed out into the winter snow. The family had just celebrated their 'anniversary' as a family together and of course Christmas Eve as well.

"It's so cold," Sayo commented, her breath making a light puff. Rin shivered and nodded in agreement. The two girls got into Rin's SUV.

"Thank goodness for cars with heat," Rin agreed as she started the engine. Sayo nodded.

"Mom and Dad seemed really happy to see us again," Sayo observed.

"Yeah, I guess it's been strange since we both moved out," Rin said, backing out of the driveway.

"Thanks for driving me home sis," Sayo thanked. Rin smiled at her younger sister and best friend.

"No problem, you're car is being repaired so it's the least I could do," Rin replied. Sayo grinned.

"You're the best," Sayo complimented. Rin blushed. The two drove, chatting and catching up on each other about their daily lives.

"So, I hear Shippou works with you too right?" Rin asked, referring to the young fox demon that Rin had met when she had met Sayo and many of the other children at her mother Kikyou's orphanage, which was still running up until now. Sayo smiled slightly but replied,

"Rin, you know we're just friends," She punched her sister playfully in the shoulder. Rin laughed.

"Sure, one day you'll be telling me the two of you want to get married," Rin joked.

"Well, how's your love life been lately?" Sayo retorted. Rin fell silent. Sayo raised an eyebrow. Rin sighed.

"Well I've been really busy lately so I haven't had time to think about these sort of things, at least you and Shippou work together," Rin told Sayo. Sayo shrugged.

"Like they say, love will come when you least expect it. Besides, someone as nice, charming and pretty as you will find someone soon," Sayo said. Rin smiled.

"I hope so," Rin responded. She pulled up to an apartment building. Snow was beginning to fall heavily.

"Thanks again for the drive!" Sayo called as she waved her sister off. She stood there, ignoring Rin's frantic gestures to go inside. Sayo wanted to wait for her sister to drive off first. She saw Rin roll her eyes before driving off, she couldn't help but laugh. When Rin was gone Sayo ducked her head and scurried inside.

Rin squinted her eyes as she struggled to see through the snow storm that was brewing up in front of her. She noticed there weren't many cars on the road at the time and it took a bit off her nerves. She was just starting to relax when she gasped. There was a clad black figure that looked like it was crossing the road in front of her. Rin immediately panicked. She knew there was no way she would be able to stop at the speed she was going. She squeezed her eyes shut and hit the brakes. There was a loud screeching sound as Rin stepped on the brakes with all her might. There was a thud, signaling that the vehicle and person had obviously hit. A grunt, of the person Rin had hit. Another thump, of the person landing in the soft white snow behind him that was now turning red from his blood. Rin's eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

A/N

So, who did Rin hit? What will happen? For those who read Waiting for You, isn't it sad Inuyasha died? But he left 3 pups so I guess it's all good. Hope you guys liked the start! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 2

Rin quickly rushed out of her car. She left her headlights on. She gasped when she saw the figure of a young man, likely only about her own age, lying in the snow, covered in blood. Rin wanted to scream at the gory sight but decided against it. She quickly decided what to do. If she called 911 she might get even more people into accidents on their way here. She eventually carried the man into her SUV and placed him in the back seat. She drove her way as quickly as possible to the hospital where she worked at, the route memorized by years of driving.

"Kaede help me!" Rin cried as she got the man inside the warmer building. Kaede, also a friend from her mother Kikyou's orphanage, gasped when she saw Rin. Kaede was Rin's secretary. Kaede quickly called up some help and the man was delivered into the emergency room. As a doctor, Rin quickly changed her clothes and followed the other doctor's inside.

Several hours later Rin came out of the emergency room, sweat covered. She wiped her forehead. Rin watched as the nurses and a few doctors scurried the now asleep man up into a room. Rin followed.

"You don't have to stay, I'm sure everything will be fine," Sota, a fellow doctor, said. Rin smiled and nodded.

"I feel obliged to stay though, at least until he wakes up," Rin responded. Sota nodded in understanding.

"Well, it could be a while though so don't stress out," Sota told Rin. Rin nodded. Sota gave Rin a pat on the back before heading out of the room and shutting the door lightly behind him.

Rin pulled up a chair beside the bed and took a seat. She looked over the man. He couldn't be much older than herself, Rin realized. She admired the man's facial features. He had a high nose with a dab of freckles, large eyes and long black hair that fell over them as he slept. Rin heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see Kaede approaching her, holding 2 cups of coffee. Rin sighed in relief at the smell.

"I figured you'd need this," Kaede commented as she watched Rin take a delighted sip. Rin smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Rin joked quietly. Kaede smiled. She looked back to the patient on the bed.

"He looks so young," Kaede observed. Rin nodded in agreement.

"He's probably around our age," Rin said.

"Well he looks ok now, you should go home," Kaede suggested. Rin glanced at Kaede. Kaede was looking at Rin with a sincere expression.

"Hmm…well, I guess you're right," Rin agreed reluctantly. Kaede smiled.

"I know you feel bad about this but it's a blizzard out there," Kaede reasoned. "You can come back tomorrow morning to check on him," Rin nodded.

"You're right, I'm tired anyway," Rin said. She got up and slipped her coat on.

"Go home and rest," Kaede ordered quietly. Rin smiled at her.

"You too, you shouldn't be working so late, after all, it's Christmas Eve!" Rin exclaimed. Kaede nodded.

"I had some unfinished business, that's all," Kaede explained as the two headed out of the hospital room. The two strode down the hallway.

"Do you want me to give you a ride back?" Rin offered, realizing Kaede didn't have her car. Kaede shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch a taxi, you go home and get some rest, doc," Kaede demanded. Rin raised her hands in defeat.

"Ok, I'll see you soon then," Rin sighed, heading off towards her SUV. Kaede nodded and waved Rin off.

"Merry Christmas!" Kaede called after Rin. Rin grinned.

"And a happy New Year!" Rin called back and jogged back to her SUV, got in, started up the engine and drove home.

The next morning, Rin felt sore all over, especially her legs. Or maybe that was because Yasha was sleeping on top of them. Rin smiled at the puppy. She suddenly remembered the events of the night before.

"Yasha, get up!" Rin called to the puppy. The puppy lifted it's head and blinked several times. Rin smiled at it got up and shook itself before leaping off the bed and hanging its tongue out at Rin. Yasha barked, Rin laughed.

"Ok, I know, you want breakfast," Rin quickly swung her legs off the bed. She brushed her teeth, filled Yasha's food and water bowls and then put on some clean clothes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Rin, is that you?" Sayo's voice came from across the line. Rin smiled.

"Yes, it's me," Rin replied.

"Are you ok? Kaede called and told me what happened," Sayo explained. Rin rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised Kaede told Sayo.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rin responded. "It's the person I hit you should be worried about," she joked. She could tell Sayo wasn't amused.

"I was worried about you but of course I'm worried about who you hit!" Sayo exclaimed. Rin apologized quickly. Sayo sighed.

"No, it's me; I've just been so stressed out. Do you want me to come over?" Sayo asked when she was suddenly interrupted by many barks. Rin laughed.

"I'm guessing that's Yash," Rin guessed. Sayo laughed as well.

"You guessed it, there's this cat commercial on the TV and he's barking at it," Sayo explained. Rin nodded.

"Yasha does that sometimes too," Rin agreed.

"Ok, well do you want me to come over?" Sayo repeated. Rin thought for a moment and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I know you're busy with the new case you have going on, things will be fine. If needed, I'll call you," Rin said. She heard Sayo sigh in relief.

"Ok, well, I'm glad you're ok. Call me if you need me!" Sayo replied and the two hung up. Rin checked her watch. She should head off to the hospital now. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed outside.

Not long after, Rin arrived at the hospital. Kaede was already there when she came in. She glanced at Rin in surprise.

"Oh, you're here!" she exclaimed. Rin smiled.

"So are you," Rin replied. Kaede smiled slightly.

"Feeling better?" Kaede asked. Rin nodded.

"A lot, although I just realized that I'm going to have to clean the back seats of my SUV if I ever want to take anyone anywhere again," Rin said.

"I'm sure you'll get around to it, I haven't checked on our patient yet, I only just got here," Kaede explained. Rin smiled.

"Then we can go together," Rin decided. Kaede shook her head.

"Why don't you go first, I'll be along in a minute," Kaede suggested. Rin shrugged.

"Ok, then, could you bring me a cup of coffee?" Rin asked. Kaede laughed.

"Did you even have to ask?" Kaede replied. "And let me guess, a blueberry muffin too?" This time Rin laughed.

"That would be nice too," Rin added. "Ok, well, I'll be off," Kaede nodded and scurried off. Rin climbed the stairs up to the room where the man from yesterday was staying. She opened the door quietly, no one was inside. The chair from the night before was still there so Rin took a seat. She stared long and hard at the man again. _He seems familiar for some reason…_Rin thought to herself. Suddenly the man stirred. He moaned. Rin quickly stood up. The man opened his eyes to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes behind.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked. Rin gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're at the hospital," Rin told him.

"Hospital?" the man repeated. Rin nodded.

"Yes, you've been here since last night," Rin explained. He nodded his head slowly.

"Who're you?" he asked Rin.

"My name's Rin, what's yours?" Rin questioned him.

"I…I think it's Kohaku, I'm not sure," he replied. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" she repeated. Kohaku nodded. _This can't be good…_Rin immediately though.

"Do you remember what your last name is, where you come from, how old you are?" Rin fired questions at him like a canon. Kohaku paused for a long moment.

"No…I can't, my mind seems all foggy," Kohaku told her. Rin stood back, realization hitting her. _He's lost his memory!_

A/N

Ooh, so Kohaku's lost his memory, the only thing he seems to remember is his name. Now what? If he doesn't remember where he's from, where will he stay? Well, we'll find out! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 3

During the next few weeks, Kohaku underwent rigorous tests. When he was ready to be released he still hadn't recovered any bit of his memory.

"Where do I go then?" Kohaku asked Rin. Rin thought about it for a moment but only came to one conclusion.

"Are you allergic to dogs?" Rin questioned. She suddenly realized that was a stupid question. "Never mind, we'll find out," Kohaku nodded. Rin opened the door to her SUV for him to get in.

"Where are we going?" Kohaku demanded after Rin had started driving.

"Well since you have nowhere to go, I'm going to let you stay at my house," Rin told him.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude on your privacy," Kohaku stammered. Rin smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do. After all, this was all my fault anyway," Rin replied. Kohaku fell silent.

When they arrived at Rin's home, Rin unlocked the door and led him in. Luckily she had a spare bedroom.

"Wow, this is nice," Kohaku commented as he stepped into the room. Rin looked at him in surprise. It was a fairly small room. _He must not have come from a very rich family then…_Rin thought.

"I'm glad you like it, it'll be your new room from now on," Rin told him. Kohaku smiled at her. It was one of the first few times Rin had seen him smile. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Rin, this is really nice of you," Kohaku commented.

"Not at all, but of course we're going to need to add your own personal touch…not to mention clothes and all other necessities," Rin added.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to do that," Kohaku began to protest but Rin stopped him.

"Nonsense, we'll go right away," Rin decided. Just then Yasha came prodding into the room. She barked at Kohaku. Kohaku jumped slightly but then reached down the pet the dog on the head. Rin watched in fascination as Yasha wagged her tail.

"Is this what you meant when you asked me if I was allergic to dogs?" Kohaku asked, facing Rin again. Rin glanced back at him. She nodded.

"Yes, this is Yasha," Rin introduced. "Yasha, shake the paw," Rin instructed. Kohaku watched in amazement as Yasha held out her paw, Kohaku took it and shook.

"Pleased to meet you," Kohaku joked. Rin laughed.

"Oh, I'll have to make you a spare key to the house too, won't I?" Rin realized. Kohaku looked down; he didn't like causing Rin so much trouble.

"Uh…" he began thinking up a protest.

"Don't worry about it," Rin said. "Let me just go get ready and we'll be out of here," Kohaku watched as Rin flounced out of the room to her own. He stared at her back, her long dark hair swinging around her shoulders…something felt strangely familiar about Rin; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He thought about it intently for a moment but as usual only found a headache coming on.

"Come on, let's go!" Rin called to him. Kohaku looked up.

"Right," he agreed, following her out the door. _Something very familiar indeed…_

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter, hope you guys liked it though. Is Kohaku starting to remember something? Maybe. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

"Now I understand why men are afraid to shop," Kohaku joked as he carried several heavy bags in through the door Rin was holding open for him. Rin giggled.

"Well we needed all this stuff considering you had nothing of your own," Rin argued. Kohaku shrugged.

"I guess," he replied modestly. Suddenly his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Rin asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Kohaku grinned in embarrassment.

"Maybe just a little," he responded sheepishly. Rin laughed.

"Well I don't have time to whip up anything special even though I'm a great cook. My mom taught me how to cook, but I think we have some frozen food in the freezer," Rin said. Kohaku nodded in approval. Suddenly, Yasha came bouncing in. She woofed at Kohaku and wagged her tail. Kohaku smiled, patted her on the head and then began unpacking his new 'things' into the many drawers and closet he had. A few minutes later he was tired and went into the kitchen to see what was taking Rin so long. She was just getting out the utensils, Kohaku sneaked up behind her. She turned around and gasped, only to find her face and his face's so close together their noses were almost touching. She blushed and looked away. Kohaku quickly moved back.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was going to sneak up on you but then you suddenly turned around," Rin sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," she stammered. She hastily handed Kohaku his food. "Here you go," she said, handing him a fork as well. It was spaghetti.

"Thanks," he muttered. He went over to the breakfast table and plopped himself down in a chair. Rin sat across from him.

"Good?" Rin asked as Kohaku pushed another fork-wrap of spaghetti into his mouth. He nodded. He opened his mouth again after he swallowed.

"So tell me more about yourself since I can't tell you anything about me," Kohaku demanded. Rin smiled and tried to decide where to start.

"Well, what do you want to hear about?" Rin asked him. Kohaku shrugged.

"Anything," he replied. "Maybe about your childhood," Kohaku suggested. Rin nodded.

"Ok, well did you know my mother isn't actually my birth mother?" Rin asked him, she pulled out an old album she had near by. She opened it for him to see, the first picture was a picture of her mother and father. She pointed them out. "This is my dad Sesshomaru and this is my mom Kikyou, my birthmother died when I was born," Rin explained. Kohaku nodded, chewing on his food.

"So how did your mom and dad meet then?" Kohaku questioned.

"Well it started out when my father and I arrived in Tokyo, at that time I was only seven. We were in the park when I got lost. It was raining that day and somehow I ended up at my mom's, Kikyou's, doorstep." Rin began to tell.

"I see, continue," Kohaku prodded.

"At that point in time, my father had no idea where I was. I ended up staying at my mom's house for a long period of time, we grew extremely close and I really liked her," Rin continued. "Afterwards when my dad found me I convinced the two of them to go out on a date, I guess it all just went on from there. There were some problems here and there but they're too complicated,"

"So you basically set them up?" Kohaku asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin smiled.

"I guess you could put it that way," Rin said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kohaku questioned.

"I have a sister named Sayo," Rin replied. "She's a year younger than me, but we're not blood sisters. She was adopted from the orphanage that my mother ran and is still running,"

"Your mother runs an orphanage," Kohaku repeated. He suddenly got a flashback of children playing an exciting game of soccer. He blinked and then the memory disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked worriedly. Kohaku shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. So Sayo, your sister, was an orphan?" Kohaku continued. Rin nodded.

"Yes, during the time I stayed with my mother she took me to her orphanage and I met Sayo there. We became best friends and so my mother adopted her so that we could become sisters," Rin explained. Kohaku nodded again.

"That's interesting," he commented. Rin grinned.

"Glad you think so, anyway it's getting late, we should go to bed," Rin decided.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kohaku said, getting up. Rin nodded.

"See you tomorrow morning," she repeated.

That night, as Rin lay in bed she felt something trigger in her memory. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew it had something to do with Kohaku. He just seemed so familiar to her…yet so far away at the same time. She thought back to his friendly face and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N

So is Rin starting to remember Kohaku? And of course the next morning will be their first day living together, it should be nice. Did you like that part how I got their faces so close together? LOL R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

"Good morning!" Rin cried cheerfully when Kohaku came striding into the kitchen. Rin was wearing an apron and was making some scrambled eggs. (A/N: Who remember this?)

"Are you making scrambled eggs?" Kohaku asked. Rin nodded.

"You got it, want some?" she questioned. Kohaku bobbed his head.

"Looks delicious," he commented.

"My mom used to make them for me," Rin replied. She scooped them each some eggs and they sat down for breakfast.

"Just as I though, delicious!" Kohaku exclaimed when he took a bite. Rin blushed.

"It's nothing," she responded modestly. "Toast?" she asked.

"Yes please," Kohaku replied politely. Rin popped two pieces of toast into the toaster. A second later Yasha padded into the kitchen. Rin filled her doggy bowl with food and water and placed it off to the side. Yasha dug in happily.

"There you go," Rin said as she placed the bowl down. Kohaku laughed.

"This place must be like heaven for Yasha," Kohaku observed. Rin smiled.

"Could be better but I do my best," Rin replied.

"So do you have any plans for the morning?" Kohaku asked. Rin paused for a moment.

"Well, a morning jog would do me some good, want to come?" she replied. Kohaku nodded.

"Sounds good," he responded.

Not long after the two were jogging side by side down the sidewalk. They finally stopped when they reached an ice cream stand.

"Want some?" Kohaku asked, gesturing towards the stand. Rin laughed.

"Sure," she replied. "Strawberry please," Kohaku nodded. He went over to the stand while Rin found herself a bench to sit on. She waited for him to return. He returned with a vanilla and a strawberry.

"Here you go," he said, handing Rin the strawberry one. Rin glanced at his pick.

"You like vanilla, I thought all guys liked chocolate," Rin commented. Kohaku shrugged.

"Guess I'm different," he answered.

The two spent the rest of the day together. They walked around, talked, they went to a fair, and did some more shopping and when Rin wasn't looking Kohaku would secretly watch her out of the corner of his eye. When Kohaku wasn't looking Rin couldn't help but do the same. It was near night time when they were walking home together. They were asking each other silly questions.

"What's your favorite animal, Rin?" Kohaku would ask. Rin would laugh.

"A dog of course, why else would I have Yasha?" Rin would reply. Then Rin came up with another question.

"What's your life time goal?" Rin questioned. Kohaku paused.

"To go sailing," he answered. Rin stared at him for a moment; they were nearing a small shop near Rin's house. Rin suddenly got an idea.

"Why don't you go home first, I've got something I need to do," Rin suggested. Kohaku glanced at her in surprise.

"What is it? I can help," Kohaku replied. Rin shook her head.

"Nah, you go home first, ok? I'll be home in a minute," Rin decided, pushing Kohaku along. Kohaku looked at her again before shrugging and walking off. Rin waited until he was a far enough distance and headed into the shop. There was something she wanted to buy.

As she skimmed through the aisles she finally found what she wanted, a miniature sailboat. Rin picked it up and examined it. It was beautifully carved from would and painted with precision. She smiled and brought it up to the cashier. The delicate was put into a bag and Rin held it carefully as she walked home.

As she walked she found herself taking the shortcut through an alley. She had never minded this alley during the day time but she suddenly found it extremely spooky at night. She had a strange feeling as she walked forward; the only sounds heard were her breathing and footsteps. But something still didn't feel write, the sound of her footsteps were too heavy, almost as if it were two people just walking at the same pace. She felt herself panic. She increased her speed. She glanced at the wall and finally noticed a dark shadow following her. _Oh no…_

A/N

Hah! Cliff-hanger! Review, review, review if you want to find out what happens next! This story will be fairly short though just so most of you know which is why things will be happening a bit fast. Ok now review!


	6. Chapter 6

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

Kohaku paced around and checked the clock again. It read 9:03. _What's taking her so long? _Kohaku wondered. He distinctly remembered getting home at around 8:30 yet until now Rin still wasn't home yet. _What if something happened? _Suddenly there was a click and heavy footsteps. Kohaku raced out to see a tired and clothe-wise disordered Rin come in. She looked up at Kohaku with tears in her eyes. Her face was covered in dirt.

"Rin what happened?" Kohaku demanded as he raced to catch her when she fell. He quickly picked her up and carried her to her room. He lay her down gently under the covers. He went back out to turn off the lights when he noticed a brown paper bag. _It must've been Rin's…_he thought. He opened it out of curiosity. Inside was a wooden sailboat, it was slightly dented but it was still beautiful. Kohaku blinked. _It must've been for me! _He realized, instantly feeling guilty. He wondered what had happened to Rin. He returned to her room to find her struggling to sit up. He immediately raced over and helped her. She shrugged away from him.

"Rin, please tell me what happened!" Kohaku cried. Rin began to sob.

"I-I was walking through the alley and I saw a man behind me and…" Rin trailed off in her tears but she didn't have to say more. Kohaku saw red flash before him in his anger.

"Who, who was it?" Kohaku roared. Rin didn't answer but continued to sob. Kohaku realized he wasn't helping and placed his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. She cried continuously into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, continuing to rock her back and forth. Pretty soon she was asleep, he savored the moment of having her leaned against him, trusting him completely. Finally, he let go, he tucked her underneath the covers, pulled them up to her chin, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and lips, stared at her tear-stained face one more time and then left, shutting the door softly behind him.

A/N

So, I'm guessing I don't need to state the obvious right? I mean, pretty girl, dark alley, some random guy…I think you guys get what happened. And he kissed her too! Aww! Anyhow, review! By the way, I really am sorry for the short chapters and for the long updates. Although I have a good reason for this one. I was on vacation for a week and a day with no computer and I didn't get to tell you guys, I'm really sorry about that. But anyway, be prepared for the ending because I think the next chapter might just be my last one. I know, it's a short sequel and not my best caliber of writing but I'm doing my best, juggling several stories at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Through It All

Through It All

Chrysolite Heart

Kohaku had a restless sleep that night, he was constantly thinking. It seemed that even in his dreams his brain didn't stop working. He had an extremely strange dream that night though. He dreamed of seeing Rin as a little kid, he dreamed of meeting her mother, he dreamed of an orphanage and he dreamed of wishing to sail a sailboat and a kind motherly voice saying "I'll see if I can arrange it,". He woke with a start the next morning and suddenly all his memories came flooding back. He stayed in bed for a moment not sure of what to do but soon decided, he raced towards Rin's room, almost tripping over Yasha and opened Rin's door. It seemed Rin had just woken up.

"Rin, Rin!" he cried desperately. Rin looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting out of bed. His eyes filled with tears and he went over and hugged her tightly. Rin looked at him in surprise but returned the hug; it seemed so natural for some reason. She remembered the previous night, when Kohaku had perceived her to be asleep; she had actually been awake and had felt that kiss.

"I remember, I remember!" he stated happily. Rin blinked.

"Remember what?" she asked. Suddenly she understood. "You got your memory back?" she exclaimed in delight. Kohaku pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yes, I remember now. Everything, I was an orphan. I knew Sayo, and Shippou and Kaede, and I remember you too!" Kohaku cried out. Suddenly it came back to Rin as well; she remembered Kohaku's face from their childhood. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered before. She jumped into Kohaku's arms again.

"Oh, I remember too now!" Rin exclaimed. She smiled and snuggled into Kohaku's chest. Kohaku pulled back from Rin.

"And I remember something else too," Kohaku said slyly. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" she asked. Kohaku smiled.

"I remember having a crush on you too," Kohaku admitted. Rin couldn't help but laugh but was caught when Kohaku caught her in a searing kiss.

"Kohaku…" she breathed when they parted. Kohaku looked into her eyes, seeking acceptance. Rin smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too and even if I hadn't regained my memories I still would've loved you Rin," he whispered back. They smiled at each other and knew they would never be apart again.

_Kohaku:_

_Even without memories, I still have a heart_

_And this heart, just can't stand we be apart_

_Rin: _

_Your eyes are like a dark sandy beach shore_

_They're making me want you more and more_

_Together: _

_And even if you trip or fall_

_I'll still love you, _

_Through it all_

A/N

Like it? I know this was a short sequel but I didn't expect a lot of attention since nobody really writes about Rin and Kohaku as a couple, you know what I mean? I know things happened a bit fast and I'm sorry if you were disappointed or expected more. I was having trouble writing this story as well since it was hard to describe the character of Kohaku. I just sort of made him up along the way. But wasn't it cute he had a crush on Rin? Anyway, this is the end. Review please!

Thank-you to the amazing MadeNew, my most loved reviewer! :)

And thanks soooo much Lady Hana the Kitsune for dropping by and leaving a review.


End file.
